Party Happenings
by redheaded-demon
Summary: Sakura's family decide to throw her a birthday party she really doesn't want. But how do things turn out when her ex-sensei turns up? Loosely based on a livejournal challenge, shalespeare quotes within


Sakura's Family had to remember her birthday. And then her mother insisted on having _**the**_ party. The eighteenth one, with the glitz and the glamour and the drinks and the venue that only a certain kind of roseate haired (civilian!) teen knew about. In other words, Sakura's half-sister, Yuki. Yuki had planned out everything, Sakura just knew it. Yuki was the one who sent out those god-damned frilly lace and gold-embossed cards to every one of her friends and co-workers, while her mother sat back and watched. Just watched as Yuki set about destroying Sakura's social life and wreaking havoc among her guy friends. She even had the nerve to invite Sasuke, newly returned and not likely to stick around.

Her mother laughed at her and told her not to be silly, but Sakura couldn't help it if she got uneasy whenever she saw Ino-pig and her blue-eyed sister plottng together. At least she thought it was plotting...Ino had helped with the guest list. Sakura had no idea how, but the blonde knew that she had feelings for the Uchiha, maybe because the Yamanaka girl still did too. Sakura couldn't explain why she felt the way she did about Sasuke after all that the boy had put the remnants of team seven through, but when he came back from a two month long mission to tell her personally that he would attend, she was over the moon. Elated. Ecstatic.

What surprised her most of all, though, was that Kakashi-sensei had also accepted the invitation that Yuki had insisted on sending to him. Against her older sister's wishes.. The number two pervert of Konoha, who preferred to read "romance" novels in his one-bed apartment than be seen on the streets, had accepted an invite to the biggest birthday party (judging by the guest list) that Konoha had ever seen.

Sakura sighed forlornly once more and fished in her wardrobe for the outfit that Yuki had picked out for her. She refused to look at the style of the dress and only dimly acknowledged the dark green silky fabric. It may have had golden embroidered Fleur de Liys, but she wasn't double checking. Sakura just finished finished pulling the dress over her head when Yuki barged into her room. Well, their room. They shared everything, whether they liked it or not.

Yuki had combed her light pink hair up and off her face, all the better to showcase her large sapphire eyes and her dainty forehead, just to annoy her sister. She had on barely any (visible) make-up, but for her eyes which were lined with thick, smoky rims of black. She looked stunning, and Sakura hated her for it.

Yuki appraised her older sister critically and then pushed on her arm to force her to sit down.

'Your hair needs Fixing.' the younger girl explained, reaching for a comb and her hair straightener. 15 minutes, and a lot of swearing on both parts later, Sakuras' hair was poker straight and reached her shoulders.

Yuki grabbed her make-up bag from the window sill and moved on to perfecting Sakuras' face, applying gold-shimmering eye shadow and generous amounts of black liquid eye-liner.

Finally, Yuki nodded, smiled briefly and straightened up.

'Take a look.' She ordered her, sweeping her hand in the direction of the mirror. Sakura chanced a quick look and gawked. That definitely wasn't her, was it?

'I look like a freaking cat.' she said, gesturing at her eyes.

Yuki shrugged and moved behind her sister, an ornate clip in her hand.

'It suits you', Yuki smiled at her sister, clipping back the front part of Sakuras' hair but letting a small section remain like a side fringe, 'I worked long and hard at the department store for that clip', she warned, 'you better appreciate it.'

Sakura smiled nervously at the girl in the mirror. Yep, she smiled as well. Definitely a reflection. She turned around and gave a surprised Yuki a warm hug. Yuki clung to her elder sisters slim frame.

'You're welcome.' She murmered and pulled away.

'Shall we?' Sakura asked. Yuki noticed the nervous glint in Sakura's eyes.

'To Sasuke!' she grinned mischievously and raced out the door before her pissed off sister could pummel her into the ground. Sakura knew, just instinctively knew, that she was going to **kill** Ino...

The Verona club was the newest in town and was rumoured to be _the_ place to be. The club, unfortunately, was strictly for civilian use, but Yuki and her pretty little way plus a heapload of her mothers savings had fixed this particular problem.

The music was loud and thumping, the guests were a pulsing crowd that was almost drunkenly happy and the atmosphere was crazily good and carefree. The berriboned gifts were piled in the corner, the faux-leather couches were filled with resting revellers and the bar was open and flowing.

Sakura stood at the door and tried to take it all in, but Yuki didn't give her the chance. She dragged her inside and even over the din of the pounding bass line, she could hear the roar of 'Happy Birthday Sakura!'. She briefly wondered where they were headed until she saw Sasuke, Sai and Naruto sitting on one of the many couches. The blond was doubled over with laughter, his eyes tearing up and even Sai managed a little smile at whatever joke the boy had cracked. It was only Sasuke who was completely stoic. Nothing unusual there.

As soon as the orange-jumpsuit clad ninja saw her, the baka leapt up, knocked over his empty glass and fell into her. Well, almost.

'Happsy Bifsday, Sakur!; he slurred in her ear. His breath stank of alcohol, and Sakura sure as light was bright was **not **going to cure his hangover tomorrow. She winced at his weight, smiled and pushed him back into his seat. Yuki gave Sai a flirtatious wink and the poor boy just looked confused at the attention. Yuki then turned to Sakura and gave a significant glance in the direction of the raven-haired Uchiha. Ever impassive, Sasuke didn't look up as Yuki stole away.

'Have funn...' she hissed in her sisters ear as as she turned on her heel and stalked off confidently under the pulsating lights. Sakura almost stuck her tongue out at her, but, remembering she was now an adult, resisted the urge. Instead, she licked her lips nervously and leaned towards Sasuke.

'Want to dance?' she asked him, flushing as he didn't reply. He scrutinized her face with ebony eyes and nodded once curtly.

Once standing, he led her onto the dance-floor as if he possessed her, which set alarm bells ringing inside her head. His every touch once out there was too-presuming and too familiar. Sasuke had always been the unreadable one, but his intentions out there couldn't have been more clear. Without warning, he grabbed her around the waist and stooped his mouth to her ear. Sakura jumped as his cold breath slid over her over-heated skin.

'I've been thinking,' the line sounded montonous, rehearsed, 'I've talked to your Father and everything...'

Sakura didn't like where this was going. Not one little bit. Her Father? Her "daddy' had run off when she wasn't even born. Kaede wasn't much of a father to Yuki either, but at least he had the decency to marry her mother before running off too. Sasuke was a liar, through and through. She opened her mouth to tell him this, but didn't need to.

Yuki, untrained, civilian Yuki, rammed into the last wielder of the sharingan and knocked him to the floor.

'Oops,' she scowled, 'Silly me.'

Sasuke's eyes turned crimson for a spilt second, but he seemed to think the better of it as Sakura cracked her knuckles, more out of habit than as a threat, and they returned to black. Yuki took her older sisters hand and took her in the direction of the restrooms

'...right piece of work...Fuck, I should have done worse...', she cursed to herself, '..knew he would try something like this..'

'What?' Sakura questioned, looking her sister straight in the eye. Green orbs met blue and they didn't dare look away.

'Sakura,'Yuki explained gently, wringing her hands, 'It's all over town how much he wants to "revive" his clan. He doesn't care who, where, or why, but he figured you were an easy target and-'

Sakura didn't hear the rest. There was an angry ringing in her ears that had nothing to do with the absence of sound. Her vision was red and hazy, and she knew in that instant that she was going to rip Mr. Silken Sasuke in half.

She barrelled out of the restrooms and stalked through the lively crowd, green eyes scanning the square room for her soon-to-be victim.

She really had no idea no idea how it happened. One second she was like a stealthy hunter, searching for the Uchiha with venom practically dripping out of her mouth like one of his effing snakes, and the next she'd collided with someone, someone who wore a green flak-jacket and baggy navy pants. Someone who, for once, was wearing neither a Fore-head protecter nor a mask. Sakura gaped at her former sensei.

'S-s-sakura?' he said, equally stunned, taking in the side fringe and that sexy green dress that hugged in all the right places and the golden eyeshadow that matched said dress perfectly.

Sakura nodded, dumbfounded, her hands still resting on his chest. Kakashi's silver hair flopped over into his closed left eye and she swore he should wear it like that more often. And his face! Now she could see the clear line of his jaw, strong and proud, unobscured by the wretched cotton fabric. His nose was straight and unmarred by any of the many skirmishes he'd been in. His uncovered smile was infectious, and dear god, were those dimples? Was he really 14 years older? It seemed like he wasn't a day over 20.

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

She'd sensed her ex-sensei was good looking, (Anko's rambles were the stuff of Legend, and if the glimpses she'd gotten over the past few weeks spent with him were any indication, they weren't based on nothing) but kami above! She didn't expect him to be hot as a raging inferno.

'Thank the lord I wear a mask, huh?' he chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head with his gloved hand. No sleeves were visible underneath the Jounin vest (was he even wearing a shirt under there?)

'Wow.' She said again, still dazed.

'Well, if looks could kill.' He replied. The tone of his voice had changed though. It wasn't like he was joking anymore, and the way he was looking at her...It made her squirm inside.

If either of them were paying attention they would have noticed the Uchiha was long gone, fleeing from the wrath of two former wife-candidates (also civilians) who he'd tried the marriage card on not five minutes after trying it on Sakura. They would have noticed a roseate haired girl, almost like a twin of the celebrant tonight, and a blond with pupil-less blue eyes smiling over at them and giving each other light high fives. But the couple on the dance floor didn't see anything but each other.

'So, em...want a drink? You are legal now, aren't you?' he asked her, scratching his head again.  
Was it just her or could that be taken two ways? She swallowed once and (recovering some faculties of her brain and managing to close her mouth) answered him with a happy yes.

One corner of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile as he took her hand and led her over to the bar. Sakura vaguely heard him ordering the drinks, but she was too caught up in his face to concentrate on anything of huge significance.

His visible onyx eye flickered towards her and she flushed, knowing he had caught her staring. He tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.  
'C'mon, pick up your drink and we'll go sit down.' He said, his smile now a full blown grin. Sakura felt herself die a little inside.

She obediently picked up the bottle of sake and followed him over to where Genma, Iruka and Yuki were sitting. Sakuras eyes narrowed when she saw Genma flirting recklessly with her sister and very deliberately took the seat between them. The leather creaked and groaned as Kakashi sat down to her left. The bench was now so crowded that they were seated shoulder-to-shoulder and Sakura could hardly breathe. Sadly, though, she knew this had less to do with cramming then it had to do with the person sitting beside her.

Yuki glared at her, indignant at being interrupted.  
'Genma,' she said, 'care to dance with me, please?'

The brown haired senbon-sucker smirked and stood up, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.  
'Anything the lady wishes.' He said, stooping and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. Sakura's eyes narrowed even more and she gave her sister a warning look. The 16 year old stuck her tongue out at her and flounced off, Genma following like an eager puppy. Iruka coughed into his fist and mumbled something about having to go and meet Anko and Ibuki. Sakura fumed silently at her _idiot_ sister, her legendary temper simmering just below boiling point.

'She's a lot like you.' Kakashi commented, taking a sip from the bottled in his hand.

'Hmph', Sakura snorted, 'yeah, yeah, now you're going to thinking that she would have made a better ninja than me.'

Kakashi almost choked on his sake he was laughing so much.

'Actually,' he laughed, 'I was thinking how much prettier you are.'

Sakura froze and turned to look at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

'What was that Line? "O! She doth teach the torches to burn bright?" or something?'

Was Sakura the only one who noticed how close he was all of a sudden?

'Yeah,' he murmered, almost to himself but looking at her, 'That was the line.'

Her heart was thumping so fast she thought it would grow wings and fly out of her chest. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, He leaned down further towards her

-and her breath hitched just slightly as she parted her lips in expectation

-and he reached to put his hand around her waist

-and their breath was mingling

-and

'HAPSHY BIRFDAY SAKURAHH-SHAN!" Naruto screeched in her air. His breath was worse than it had been earlier, it reeked of alcohol.

The drunken blonde boy was oblivious to the atmosphere, and he failed to notice Kakashi jump and scoot backwards as fast as you could say 'Chidori'. The Copy-nin gave the coldest death glare to the Uzumaki boy that Sakura had ever seen. Hinata was right behind him and she was blushing as per usual. This time though she was mortified at what her boyfriend had just done.

'Your m-m-mother sent us over t-t-to tell, um, you two, that, em,' she blushed even more furiously, 'i-i-it's time to cut the cake.'

Sakura smiled at her and tried not to put any of her frustration with Naruto into it.

'Thanks Hinata-chan' she said as she made to stand up.

Sakura liked to blame the heels that Yuki had picked out for her for what happened next. The gold and strappy things had absolutely zero grip on the tiled floor and she slipped. Slid right over into Kakashi's lap. Now Hinata wasn't the only one who was blushing.

'Clumshy Sakurahh.." Naruto guffawed at her, 'That'sh a new one'

' "Clumsy" indeed.' An amused Kakashi said.

'C'mon Hinata.' Sakura growled, scrambling away from him and taking the Hyuugas slim hand.

'Saysh, Don't I know ooh?' Naruto slurred at Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head.

'...baka.' she muttered under her breath and carefully maneuvered her way up onto the stage, keeping her gaze planted on the floor. She knew without looking up that Kakashi's eyes were trained and focused on her every move. She didn't trust herself to look up until she saw her mothers sensible black leather shoes. Haruno Ume beamed at her daughter and gathered her up in an enveloping hug. Ume was an oddity in Konoha in that she kept her maiden name and and bestowed it upon her daughters. Both girls had inherited the famous pink hair from this plump woman, but that was about it. Or so they liked to think.

Ume released her daughter from her vice-like grip and clung awkwardly to her as she led Sakura to the three tier cake. The DJ cut the music and an almost choking hush fell over the room. Ume plucked the microphone off of its stand and handed it to her daughter. She looked at Sakura expectantly, like she was waiting for inspiration to swoop down from outer space and land at her daughters feet. She wished.

Sakura's mind was as blank as an artists canvas, inner Sakura was flipping out. This was way too much to deal with. Sasuke, then Kakashi and now she was supposed to make up a speech on the spot?

A strong hand landed gently on her shoulder and another tried to pry open her clenched fist. _Oh, _she thought, _Someone wants the mic._

She relinquished her hold easily and the minute she let go of that..that _thing_ it was like a whole weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her relief was short-lived, though, for it was none other than the copy-nin who held the dreaded device. With his hand still on her shoulder, he opened his mouth and began to speak.  
'When I first met our Sakura-chan here, I was stupid enough to make assumptions. I thought her to be weak and shallow-minded.'

'Over the Years I am glad to say that I have been able to watch her grow and go from strength to strength. I only wish I could take more credit for the amazing, fearless, beautiful person that you've become, Sakura.

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Sakura tried desperatly not to faint at their close proximity, she could smell his scent, of the outdoors and old Leather and something that reminded her of crisp winter days, something that had Kakashi written all over it.

'I think it's safe to say that Tsunade-,' his voice softened slightly and a hush even deathlier than the first seemed to fall over the congregation, 'Tsunade would be extremely proud of you. I know I am.

'Happy Birthday Sakura, May you grow old gracefully and live a long life like your Shishou.'

He stooped to hand her the microphone and pressed his lips to her cheek.

Kakashi smiled at her and sauntered off the stage, one hand in his pocket and his nose buried deep in his beloved book.

Sakura could still feel his lips on her skin, like he had branded her, and she hoped to god that it wasn't as noticeable as it felt it should be.

It turned out that Sakura had forgotten a lot of what happens at civilian birthday parties. Mostly birthday cake cutting and wish-making, well-wishing, present opening. Things you just didn't do when you had a life full of missions to attend to.

Finally, when all the necessary ceremonies were over and done, Sakura got the chance to seek out Kakashi. She wasn't sure why she felt like she needed to see him, to talk to him, but the impression that it was important wouldn't vanish from her mind. She searched all over the club, every table, every booth, every person. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. In a last ditch effort, Sakura an outside into the freezing cold Konoha night.

He wasn't there either.

Sakura slumped against the red brick wall, her arms around her knees and her head pressed against her legs. She fought hard against the urge to cry, the feeling that something brilliant had slipped through her fingers.

'What would the Birthday girl happen to be doing outside her own party?' an achingly familiar voice said.

Sakura looked up so fast she almost whacked her head against the wall.

Kakashi was right in front of her, his hand extended in her direction. She couldn't quite believe he was still here. She didn't, in fact, until she took hold of his calloused fingers and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She tottered slightly, unsteady on her feet and subconsciously placed her hands on Kakashis chest to steady herself.

She felt his heartbeat race at the simple touch, like he had just run around Konoha for the hundredth time. Slowly, she looked up.

It was astounding, really, how well she could read him when he wasn't wearing his mask. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his visible eye practically bored into hers. The burning feeling returned to her face and she looked away.

'I-' she began, but Kakashi's finger on her lips stopped her from going any further. He , at a snails pace, replaced his beloved book in his back-pocket and with his newly freed hand tilted her chin up.

Sakura's lips were slightly parted and she waited with baited breath as Kakashi moved towards closed the distance between them.

He stopped half-way, unsure of whether to continue or not. After all, she was his former student. Think of what the town gossips would say, what they already were saying. Think of what repercussions this would have on her, on her career, on her personal life. Why was he doing this again?

Then she moved. Her eyes fluttered closed and then.. She was the one kissing him.

Kakashi surrendered. He wouldn't think again until tomorrow, he decided, as he gently tugged at her bottom lip, so as not to scare her.

Sakura gasped and Kakashi gladly took advantage of this by sliding his tongue into her mouth.

This was not the first time Sakura had been kissed, but Kakashi was better than anyone she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Maybe it was because this time she was sober, or maybe it was because this time she actually felt a deep, deep pull for the man creating such strange responses from her. He only had to touch her hips and she had her hands gripping his hair, begging him for more.

The kiss that had started out as sweet and slow soon became anything but, this was a definite battle for were both guilty parties, there was no denying it, and it was only when Sakura finally let Kakashi win that he shoved her up against the wall again, her wrists pinned above her head.

Sakura felt a light tapping on her shoulder and turned, extremely irate, to find Yuki, flushed and out of breath. She only had to utter two words for her sisters disheveled looks to make sense.

'Mom's coming.'

And sure enough, Sakura could hear Haruno Ume wondering loudly where her eldest daughter was. It was brave of Genma to ward her off, to buy them some time.

Sakura panicked and, wide eyed, looked to her left, to Kakashi. He was smiling.

She opened her mouth to say something and he leaned down to peck her once, chastely on the lips.

'My apartment, tomorrow, five o' clock. Dress nice, we're going for dinner.' He whispered in her ear before giving her and her sister his custom two fingered salute and disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

Yuki winked knowingly at her then turned to go back inside.

Sakura knew she was smiling like an idiot, but the thought that maybe birthday parties, thrown Yuki-style, weren't so bad after all.

'_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie_

_And old affection gapes to be his heir'_


End file.
